Moments
by Tartan Queen
Summary: My first story for Brave, which will be a series of snippets from the lives of our favorite Scottish clan, Clan DunBroch! Mostly Fergus and Elinor-centric fluff, with some Merida and the Triplets later, because who can resist that adorable family? Rated T to be safe. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I've recently been addicted to the movie Brave, and I must say that Elinor and Fergus are just about the cutest couple ever. This is my first Brave fanfiction, so I appreciate all constructive advice. I'm not sure if I got the accent down right, but I did my best. Please read and review! This will be a multi-chapter fic. :)

Elinor was uncharacteristically quiet on the ride back to the castle. Fergus noticed her shivering and shifted the reins to one hand in order to wrap his massive bearskin cape around her. The garment swamped her tiny frame but she burrowed gratefully into the warmth. As they approached the iron gates, Fergus slowed down and gently cradled Elinor in his arms and dismounted. Elinor's face briefly twisted in pain when the jolt shook her entire body. He touched the ground and began running up towards their room. Maudie stammered a greeting to both of them, too shocked by Fergus' behavior to notice that Elinor, normally so poised and graceful, was pale and trembling. Fergus barreled through and finally reached their room.

He gently lay Elinor in their great bed and she opened her eyes weakly.

"F-Fergus...thank you. Was that-Maudie?"

"Shh, mah darlin' Elinor," Fergus rumbled. "Yes, et was: dear, bumbling Maudie. She seemed as flustered as a wet hen...but never mind her." He pressed passionate kisses all over her face and finally met her smooth lips. Elinor began to cry when Fergus kissed her gently, for she had missed the intimate contact. Fergus pulled away worriedly and cupped her face in his large hands.

"Eli, my love, wot's the matter? 'Ave I hurt ye?"

"No, no..." Elinor choked out. She pulled him closer and gazed into his cerulean blue eyes. "I love ye so, Fergus. And I have missed you. When I was a bear...I couldn't..." She could not continue as quiet sobs cut her off. Fergus was chagrined; he remembered when he had nearly killed her in his rage. The memory of her eyes gazing beseechingly into his rage-filled ones made him feel even guiltier.

"Elinor, 'tis all mah fault. And to think I could 'ave killed ye!" Fergus brought a basin of warm water to their bedside and gently sponged Elinor's face, wiping the tears from her eyes in the process. The warm water soothed Elinor and she inclined her head in silent gratitude.

"Well, you didnae harm me, and I am glad to be back...as human." Elinor offered him a watery smile and then gasped in shock. She still was utterly naked under the sheets. "Erm, dear?"

"Yes, Eli, love?"

"Could I have...a nightgown, please? I'm still naked as a wee baby..."

Fergus chortled and glanced down appreciatively at the pale sliver of her chest. He kissed the hollow divot just between her collarbones and winked at her cheekily. Elinor shoved him weakly but playfully as he continued lower down her chest. His whiskers scratched her delicate skin and his warm breath made her feel slightly uncomfortable.

"Fergus! P-please..." Elinor winced when Fergus sucked particularly strongly at one point on her sides. Fergus immediately stopped and gazed down at her pale skin. Elinor hardly had time to blush at his concentrated stare before she yelped in pain. Fergus immediately removed his hands, realizing that some of her ribs may have cracked. The skin there was dark purple from the bruising.

"Darlin'...oh my poor wee lassie!" Fergus bolted off the bed and hastily pulled open drawers, looking for bandages. Finally, he found what he was looking for and gently coaxed Elinor to sit up. Elinor blushed.

"Fergus...could ye ask Maudie to come help...?"

Fergus looked at Elinor with feigned hurt in his eyes. "Am I not good enough fer ye, dear? I dae know how ta bandage up ribs; my brothers and I got into enough brawls for our mother to be doin' this 'round the clock fer us!"

Elinor placed a cool palm to Fergus' whiskery cheek and smiled apologetically. She lowered her eyes and murmured, "I'm sorry to offend ye, dear. It's just that...it isna proper for a lady to...to...ye know?" The devilish grin reappeared on her husband's face. He gestured for her to drop the tapestry and let him begin wrapping her in the white bandages. "Och, Eli, you shouldnae be so worried. Besides, I think I've seen yer...er...assets before. And I'm yer husband." Elinor glared at him and slapped him lightly on the shoulder. Her eyes twinkled nonetheless and she let out a reluctant giggle. Fergus smiled broadly and tugged the tapestry loose. Elinor immediately flushed and crossed her arms. Fergus chuckled, tugged her arms loose, and unrolled the bandages. His rough fingers were surprisingly nimble and gentle as he bound Elinor's torso. As he snipped the last bit of bandages and tied the ends together, Elinor took his large hand in both of hers and kissed his palm lightly. "Thank ye, sweetheart," Elinor murmured. She gathered the tapestry closer to herself and shakily began sitting up from the bed.

"Eli, love, you must rest! Wot are ye-?"

"A nightgown, dear." Elinor raised a perfectly arched eyebrow and nodded pointedly.

"Oh," Fergus mumbled, embarrassed. He held out the delicate lacy thing out to his queen and she accepted it graciously. She struggled with it for a moment before she held out her arms mutely for Fergus to help her. Fergus gingerly took it...and promptly ripped the collar down the middle. He cringed. Elinor only sighed. Then, inexplicably, she started giggling. Her giggle turned into a full-on chortle and culminated in a massive and most unladylike snort. She immediately clapped a hand to her mouth. Fergus smiled. "Elinorrr..."

"Hmm?"

"A princess doesnae chortle!" Elinor began to nod before she stopped and gave him a disgruntled look. "Aye, but a queen can and does!"

The torn nightgown lay discarded on the floor as Fergus distracted Elinor further by peppering kisses all over her face.

"Oh, my beautiful lass, I love ye so."

Elinor harrumphed but glowed at him from behind her silky curtain of chestnut hair. She pressed her lips together and in her eyes, her love for Fergus shone softly.

"And I love you, ye old coot."

Fergus grinned and reached over to stroke her hair before Elinor halted him with a wave of her hand.

"And now you've ruined my nightgown!"

Fergus' face fell and he looked as guilty as a little boy, until Elinor giggled and kissed his cheek.

"I don't mind, to tell ye the truth. I never liked that nightgown..."


	2. Chapter 2

Elinor gradually improved under Fergus' meticulous care, as he insisted that he take care of his queen, and every other servant in the castle should look after Merida.

"Och, ye'd make a fine lady's maid, Fergus," Elinor gently teased as he finished tying the laces on her dress. Elinor had also gotten used to her husband "helping" her in more than ruling the kingdom, although for the first few days, she had been dreadfully embarrassed and flustered. Her ribs were healing and it almost did not hurt at all to brush her own hair, which she did now.

Fergus grinned at her in the mirror and pecked her cheek lightly. He threaded his fingers through her silky hair, reveling in the softness.

"I lairned from the best, my dear."

Elinor slowly rose from her seat and took Fergus' offered arm. She left her hair down loose and Fergus couldn't help but notice that she looked years younger.

"Let's go check on Merida, hmm?" Elinor suggested. She and Fergus walked briskly through the hallway connecting their room to Merida's. Suddenly, Elinor halted, gasping softly as the triplets burst out unexpectedly from Merida's room. Each little boy had strawberry jam staining his mouth and a mischievous grin on his face. They barreled into Elinor, and began pulling on her skirts, begging to be picked up.

Fergus opened his mouth to reprimand the boisterous triplets, but silenced himself when he saw Elinor smile tenderly and bend down cautiously to kiss each one on the forehead.

"Wee little devils," Elinor murmured, "wot were ye doin' in yer sister's room?"

Hubert grinned and showed his parents the single pastry that was left over from their foray into the kitchens. Hamish and Harris wiped their mouths with their grubby little fingers and attempted to smile innocently at their parents. Fergus shook his head and Elinor sighed.

"You'll all get dreadful collywobbles at the rate ye are eating sweets. Run along to Maudie, she'll give ye three a good soaking bath."

At the mention of a bath, the triplets simultaneously wrinkled their noses and shook their heads fervently. Elinor chuckled and Fergus shooed them away.

"Wee devils," Elinor repeated quietly to Fergus, who nodded in agreement.

"Ye've changed, Eli, I swear."

"Fer good, I hope, Fergus?" Elinor asked, turning to face her husband.

"Much more carefree and like your younger self, Elinor," Fergus assured her, giving her a wink and a playful squeeze on her bottom.

"Och, _Fergus_!" Elinor swatted his arm and scowled briefly.

They entered Merida's room, and saw their daughter, uncharacteristically, poring over the book detailing Dunbroch's history. When Merida heard the soft rustle of her mother's skirts, she looked up and beamed at her parents. Fergus gaped at his normally-restless daughter reading, _reading!_ one of, in his opinion, the dullest books ever written. Elinor beamed back proudly and swept forward to pull Merida into a hug.

"Mum! How—how are ye feeling? Perhaps you shouldnae—oof!" Merida's words were cut short as Elinor wrapped her arms around her daughter.

"I'm fine, darling; I'm more worried about you, though!"

"Why?" Merida asked, pulling back slightly to look at her mother. Elinor stroked her daughter's wild red hair and hugged Merida tighter, ignoring the small stab of pain that shot up her bandaged ribs. The pain was worth it, Elinor thought, if only to feel her daughter close to her again.

"Tisn't like ye to spend a sunny morning in the castle. I'd think ye would have preferred to shoot arrows, ride off into the glen, with your hair flowing free…"

Merida giggled and nestled into her mother's warm embrace. "Aye, Mum, but I've changed now. After all, I guess I _should _start on getting to know my kingdom better!"

Elinor's smile was proud as she returned her daughter's impish grin. She ruffled her hair and let her go, standing back next to Fergus.

"Oh, dear, but—"

"Besides, Mum, I want to go riding with you when you get better; we can shoot our arrows together. Dad told me yesterday that you are quite good with _weapons."_ Merida's eyes twinkled merrily as she and Fergus shared a laugh.

Elinor blushed and shot Fergus a playful glare. Fergus suddenly cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck, embarrassed to have been caught.

"Er, well, Merida, it's best if ye return to your book. Your mother and I have distracted ye enough fer today…"

Merida chortled (Elinor couldn't help but wince slightly at the un-princess like laugh) and bounded forward to give Fergus and Elinor both a hug.

"I love you, Mum and Dad."

Elinor smiled fondly and whispered, "We are so proud of you, my wee lass, no matter what."

/-/-/

Once back in the great dining hall, Elinor faced Fergus with her hands on her hips. Fergus could not meet her pointed stare, so he focused on the knobby carvings on his wooden leg.

"Ye told her I was-!"

"Good with an arrow, aye, my love," Fergus replied meekly. He smiled tentatively, wondering if she was truly angry or just surprised. "Merida is truly your daughter; she is like you in so many ways. Brave, beautiful, strong, energetic…_eloquent!_"

Elinor's hard stare melted away and she closed the distance between them. Fergus could see the sparkle in her warm chocolate eyes.

"She is _yer _daughter just as much as she is mine, and just as clumsy with words as you are, my darling, bumbling, bear king," Elinor corrected.

Fergus had beamed during the first part of her sentence, but his face fell into shadow when he heard her finish.

"Wait, what d'ye mean, clumsy?"

Elinor gave a tinkling bell-like laugh and blushed. Ah, well, she might as well admit it.

"Ye remember the great speech Merida gave to the lords that day?"

"Aye—"

Elinor tiptoed up until her lips were close to Fergus'.

"She had the script in front of her."

Fergus shook his head, confused.

"Wha—" Suddenly, he understood and let out a great bellow of laughter. "My devilish, wee lass, when did ye give her…?"

Elinor giggled and pulled Fergus along so they could go for a stroll down the castle grounds.

"Come on, dear, there is so much to tell—"

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks to adama-roslinlove and Esimms3 for putting this story in their alerts! Please review! Special strawberry pastries to those who review, and to heck with collywobbles, right? :)


	3. Chapter 3

"And then I nearly burst intae laughter when Merida shouted at the lords!"

"Aye…_SHUT IT!_" Elinor quoted, chuckling. She poked Fergus in the side. Fergus yelped and mock-glared down at his queen. "She gets tha' from you, dear," Elinor commented.

"Wot?! I'd say ye have a feisty side to ye as well, my love," Fergus countered. He grinned.

Elinor reached the stables and approached her beautiful white horse. She gently petted its nose and it whinnied in response, nudging against her slender hand. Elinor reached into her pocket and produced a small chunk of carrot, which her horse gratefully ate out of her hand.

"There, there, my lovely," Elinor murmured, pressing her cheek to her horse's. "In no time at all, I'll be well enough to go for a ride. Ye'd like that, wouldn't ye?" Her horse neighed softly in response and nuzzled Elinor.

Elinor turned at the sound of Angus neighing rather jealously at her. She laughed and went over to stroke his silky black mane.

"Hello, laddie," Elinor said, giving Angus the other chunk of carrot that she had taken from the kitchens. "Merida will also soon be out and about. She misses ye, I'm sure." Angus whinnied appreciatively and swished his tail.

Elinor turned to her horse, suddenly struck with an idea. She mounted her horse with the natural grace she possessed. As she swung herself up, Fergus hurried over, worry etched over his face.

"Elinor, lass! Wot d'ye think ye're doin'?"

Elinor gave Fergus a pointed glance.

"Let's go for a ride, Fergus!"

"Wha—wait! No—ye can't…"

Elinor huffed in response and was nearly ready to go when she gasped, feeling Fergus' strong arms lifting her bodily off her horse.

"_Fergus! _Put me down, ye bumbling…!"

"Elinor. I willna allow ye to go riding, just yet. Ye need rest, and _light _exercise." Fergus reprimanded sternly. Elinor rolled her eyes in the most Merida-like manner and freed herself from Fergus' firm grasp.

"Fine. Shall we, then?" Elinor gave him an exaggerated, imperious glance and Fergus smiled slightly.

"That's mah good lass." Fergus kissed her hand gallantly and tucked her hand into the crook of his elbow. Elinor sighed one last time, giving her horse a wistful look.

/-/-/

"Fergus?" Elinor said quietly as they sat near the river bank.

"Yes, Eli?" Fergus turned to look at Elinor, and tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear.

"Why d'ye look at me like that? Like I'm as fragile as a china doll?"

Fergus gave Elinor a good look, starting by staring deep into her eyes, and roaming over her face. He couldn't help but feel protective toward her; after nearly losing her, he could not bear to see any harm come to her.

"I willna break, Fergus," Elinor added, pointedly.

"I know, lass, but-"

Elinor sighed deeply and stood up. She gingerly moved closer to Fergus and sat lightly on his knees. Fergus automatically wrapped his arms around her waist, careful not to hold her too tightly. Elinor pursed her lips and responded by laying her head against his broad chest.

"I miss bein' with ye, spending time with ye alone, like we used to do, Fergus" Elinor admitted. She closed her eyes, breathing in sync with Fergus, feeling his chest rise and fall rhythmically. Fergus tilted his head obliquely to look Elinor in the eye.

"But we're together now, love, isna that wonderful?"

"Something has changed, Fergus…we…are not like we used to be."

Fergus chuckled and pressed a kiss to Elinor's forehead. "Oh, aye, I've lost a leg, some of mah lovely flowin' red locks, and replaced them with gray hairs…"

Elinor shoved at his chest slightly.

"But Merida and the triplets seem to have inherited yer lovely red hair." Elinor combed her fingers through his wiry hair and smiled with nostalgia.

" Silly man, perhaps I'm just gettin' old and sentimental."

Fergus grew more sober and released Elinor to look her square in the eye.

"Och, nay, Eli, ye could never get old, in my eyes." Fergus winked and suddenly swooped to carry Elinor in his arms. Elinor shrieked with laughter and flailed, trying to get down.

"Fergus, put me down! I can walk, ye know!"

Fergus rumbled with laughter and leaned his forehead against hers. Elinor closed her eyes and a blissful smile lit up her face.

"Kiss me like ye used to, Fergus."

Fergus happily obliged, laid Elinor gently on the soft green grass and pressed his lips to hers, feeling her heartbeat speed up with his.

/-/-/

An hour later, Elinor opened her eyes and turned her head to gaze lovingly into her husband's sleeping profile. Some people might say that Fergus was not the most elegant or eloquent man in Scotland, and Elinor might have grudgingly agreed, but those qualities didn't matter to her. Fergus made up for his clumsiness with words and actions with his loyalty and devotion to everyone he met. He was not only the Bear King, but _her_ _beloved_ Bear King.

Elinor was about to call Fergus' name to wake him up, but changed her mind. She tentatively stroked his cheek with her cool fingers, but that did not successfully rouse him. Elinor bit her lip and decided to try another tactic, ignoring the notion of maintaining propriety. At least they were alone in the forest, with no one to see them.

She ghosted her lips across Fergus' and held back a small giggle when Fergus flailed his large hands in the air. She moved slightly over to kiss his neck, and he groaned quietly.

"Elinorr," he muttered in his sleep. He slung a heavy arm across her slender frame and Elinor suppressed a gasp of surprise at his unexpected weight. Elinor lifted herself up, with slight difficulty, from where he had pinned her to his body, and her long, chestnut hair fell forward in a silky curtain. Fergus smiled drowsily as he began to wake to the scent of her rosewater-scented hair.

"Is't time to go back, dear?" Fergus mumbled. "Canna we stay a wee bit longer?"

Elinor finally harrumphed in annoyance and slapped Fergus lightly across the face.

"Ow!" Fergus cried, blinking open his wide cerulean eyes. Noticing Elinor's rather awkward position, he grinned and said: "Am I in heaven? Fer I seem ta be lookin' at a lovely angel—"

"Och, Fergus, stop that. Come now, tis time to go home. The castle folks will be wonderin' where we are."

Fergus shifted slightly, as if to get up, and Elinor quickly realized how she was sitting. A blush spread across her cheeks and darkened. She clumsily stumbled up and Fergus chortled, also standing and brushing off bits of leaves and grass from his kilt. Elinor had her back to Fergus so that he would not see her tomato-red face. She smoothed her dress and inwardly cursed herself for not just calling his name to wake him up. Why she ever thought _that way _of waking him was effective…

Fergus noticed his wife's change in mood, and he approached her from behind, gently picking out the grass that laced through her hair. Her poker-stiff posture did not change, until Fergus turned her around and softly kissed her lips.

"Darling, don't be sore. I'm sorry if I teased ye."

Elinor swept her eyelashes up and gave him a tiny, embarrassed smile.

"Come now, Fergus. We really should be gettin' back. It has been a lovely day."

On their nearly silent walk back to the castle, Fergus decided that he definitely liked this new Elinor: the shy, sweet, slightly flirtatious young woman. He made a mental note to take walks with Elinor more often.

A/N: I just can't help myself. I'm just shameless when it comes to Ferlinor fluff/romance. Sorry if either of them seemed OOC. If any of you think the rating should be upped, let me know. More chapters to come! Stay tuned, and review as always... please?


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! -hugs anonymous guests- This is one of the scenes that happens during the movie. I tried to focus on Elinor's thoughts. Please read and review!

* * *

Merida glared at her mother, chest heaving, and thrust the sword into the rich fabric of the tapestry.

"I'll _never _be like you! I'd rather _**die**_ than be like you!"

Elinor's heart clenched in pain as she heard the last words from her daughter, and shattered when Merida slashed a long, deep cut into the tapestry that she had worked so hard and stitched so meticulously on. Elinor's eyes widened when she saw that Merida had deliberately slashed the tapestry at the point where she and Merida were holding hands.

_The bond broken…_

Merida faced her mother with an almost gloating arrogance, and that is when Elinor grew angry.

She thinned her lips dangerously and stalked toward Merida, who now looked slightly apprehensive. Elinor seized the sword that was hanging limply in Merida's hand and tossed it to the side. The sword fell to the stone floor with a metallic _clang_.

"Merida, you are a _princess_! And I expect you to _act like one_!" Elinor grasped the ends of Merida's bow and jerked it off her shoulders, ignoring the yelp of pain from her daughter. Elinor threw the bow into the roaring fire and Merida gasped. Elinor faced her daughter again and Merida's eyes filled with tears. With a final defiant, yet heartbroken look, Merida gathered her skirts and ran out, slamming the door in the process.

Elinor felt a curious, savage triumph. But the emotion was short-lived and dissipated as soon as she heard the popping, crackling sound. She whirled around and her hands flew to her mouth.

"Oh, no…no!" Elinor grabbed the poker and although she managed to salvage the bow from the leaping flames, the bowstring had already snapped off and there was an ugly charring on the ivory wood.

"What have I done…" she moaned. Suddenly filled with guilt, she sank to her knees and keeled over, sobbing.

Back in her room, Merida lay prone on her bed and sobbed as well, for the injustice and irreversibility of her situation as well as anger toward her mother, who put queenly duties before her duties as mother. Her furious conversation with her mother echoed in her head.

_This whole marriage thing…it's wot ye want! Did ye ever ask what I want? No! _

…_I'm not going to be like ye!_

_Merida, ye are a princess! A princess…I expect ye to act like one…_

After having exhausted herself from crying, Merida sat up, wiped her nose on her sleeve (an act that her mother, the queen, would certainly disapprove of), and decided that, if she couldn't escape her fate, she might as well consult someone to change her mother.

* * *

Fergus lumbered down the stone hallway toward his and Elinor's room, and paused when he heard a tearful gulp and quiet sniffling from inside. He peered inside and saw Elinor lying curled on the cold, stone floor, with her normally sleek braids frazzled and unkempt. She looked as tiny as a doll. He quickly opened the door and rushed to her side.

"Elinor, love! Wot's the matter? Are ye hurt? Wot happened?"

Elinor had started in surprise when she heard the door swing open, and she hastily wiped her eyes, which were swollen from crying. She took a deep breath but as soon as she looked into Fergus' worried expression, she crumpled and sobbed afresh, clinging to Fergus, who gathered her close to him and gently rubbed her back.

"Och, Fergus! Tis all my fault! I…Merida, we had an argument…ye have to go find her! I threw…threw her bow intae the fire… Fergus, I feel so terrible and I am such a..."

Fergus quietly rocked Elinor, murmuring softly to her.

"Hush, mah love. Tis all right, calm down."

Fergus cast a quick eye around the room and caught sight of what must be the remains of Merida's trusty bow. Then he saw the tapestry and suddenly everything clicked in his mind.

"Merida ruined the tapestry did she?"

Elinor gave a tearful gulp and nodded. "But it's _my _fault, Fergus! I provoked her. Maybe she's right. Maybe I am too selfish. And look wot I did!" Elinor gave a last sniff and rubbed her eyes. "Merida must hate me right now."

Fergus shook his head and pressed a gentle kiss to Elinor's forehead.

"Och, nay, Eli, Merida doesnae hate ye—"

"But she said she would rather _die_ than be like the beast I am!" Elinor interrupted. "I am a beast…" Her eyes filled with tears.

Fergus peered at her solemnly. "Yer her mother, she could never hate ye. Besides, she's just hot-tempered. Give her some time. She will come 'round. I know she will; she doesnae have a mean bone in her body. In the meantime, her bow just needs a bit 'o cleanin' and primpin' to restore it to its former glory. Aye, Elinor?"

Fergus lifted Elinor into his arms and carried her over to their bed. She watched him assess the damage to the bow and search for the proper cleaning tools.

"Dinna worry yerself, dear, Merida'll be fine." Elinor returned his confident smile with a watery one of her own.

"Thank ye, Fergus…"

Fergus winked at her and went to work, measuring out a new bowstring and fastening it expertly with his bare hands. It seemed that in no time at all, Fergus looked up at Elinor and held Merida's new bow aloft proudly, with a sleek new bowstring and (almost as if it had never been scorched in the fire) shiny wood frame. Elinor moved closer to her husband and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Wot would I do without ye, Fergus," she murmured, marveling at her husband's handiwork.

"Well, ye aren't without me, lass, and ye'll never be." Fergus chortled and admired his work himself. He reached for a sharp spearhead to begin carving a design on the wood. However, Elinor stopped him; a sudden idea had popped into her head and she hurried over to her sewing table with a sparkle in her eye. She found a large needle with a fine point and gestured for him to bring the bow to her.

"If ye wouldn't mind, I'd like to carve something for Merida…something special…" Elinor explained. Her bright eyes met Fergus' and he grinned, nodding.

"Aye, a fine idea, my love! She'll love et!"

Elinor smiled but then her brow creased in worry. "Please go find Merida, Fergus," Elinor pleaded.

Fergus nodded again and gave Elinor a reassuring smile. "I will, Eli."

* * *

Fergus hummed to himself as he made his way down to Merida's room. He blinked in surprise when he saw that her satchel was gone and then experienced a slight twinge of worry. In the distance, he heard the creak of stable doors and his head shot up. A flash of unmistakable fiery hair passed by on a dark horse and Fergus paled.

"_Merida_!" Fergus bellowed. "Come back, lass!" But Merida was too far away to hear him. Fergus then panicked: should he tell Elinor first or should he round up a group of men to chase down Merida? Fergus decided to assemble the men first, and then he went to find Elinor.

"Lads!" Fergus roared, getting the attention of everybody in the great hall. "Saddle up yer horses and go after mah daughter! She's run away!"

Lord McGuffin started to ask questions, but Fergus waved him away with a meaty swipe of his paw.

"No time fer questions, ye bumbling idiot! After my daughter!"

The lords scrambled over their feet and burst through the courtyard. Fergus stood for a moment, panting, and then remembered Elinor. Oh, how in the world was he going to break the news to Elinor?"

He raced up the stone stairs and barreled into their room, startling Elinor. She squeaked in surprise and stood up quickly.

"Fergus, wot is it? Is Merida…?"

"Gone! She's gone!"

Elinor felt all the blood drain from her face and she stumbled, dropping the carved bow to the floor. Fergus hurried to her side and wrapped a protective arm around her thin shoulders.

"No…" Elinor moaned. Then her protective motherly instincts kicked in. She picked up her skirts and ran down to the courtyard. She almost reached the stables when she felt Fergus' arms wrap around her chest.

"_Merida! Come back!_" Elinor screamed, again and again, but to no avail. She sank to the ground, her knees suddenly giving way. Fergus scowled in worry.

"I'm going to find Merida, lass, don't worry. Keep Hamish, Hubert, and Harris safe!"

Elinor gazed at him determinedly.

"No, Fergus, I'm comin' with ye. The boys are under Maudie's watch, they'll be fine-"

"No, Elinor," Fergus cut across firmly. Seeing her distressed face, Fergus softened. "I need ye here, Eli, to be strong and have faith. I'll find Merida."

Fergus swung himself up on his steed, clapped his heels and thundered off into the sunset. Elinor pressed a hand to her erratically-beating heart and silently prayed for her daughter and husband.

Nearly two hours later, Elinor still paced her rooms, feeling more anxious by the minute. Suppose Mor'du got to Merida? What would happen then? Or worse, what if the beast had found her Fergus? Elinor gave herself a mental shake and looked out the window, seeing the lords coming back. She picked up her skirts and hurried down, commanding the guards to open the doors. When the lords saw Elinor, they besieged her with questions about her well-being.

"M'lords, if ye wouldn't mind, I am more concerned for my daughter than myself, at the moment. Will you kindly tell me—"

"We tried to track the princess down, m'lady!" Dingwall interrupted. "She disappeared with the Wisps though!"

Elinor's steely gaze lowered to Dingwall and for a moment, Lord Dingwall paled.

"My daughter…the heir…is missing. My husband has gone out to search for her. Might I ask you to resume the search—"

"ELINOR!" Elinor whipped her head around to see Fergus marching in, looking windswept but triumphant. She swept past the awestruck lords and stood in front of Fergus, silently pressing him for information.

"Eli, Merida's back. She's in the kitchens now…"

Elinor's face broke into a wide smile of relief and she briefly touched his arm with her hand.

"Oh, thank heavens, Fergus!" Elinor glanced back at the lords, who were all craning their necks to see the king and queen. "Dear, why don't ye…entertain the lords for a bit while I go talk with Merida?"

* * *

Elinor hurried to the kitchens, sparing Maudie a sympathetic glance as she struggled with keeping the triplets away from the desserts that lay temptingly on the table. Finally, Elinor opened the kitchen door and sighed in relief to see Merida.

"Merida! Oh my darlin'…look at yer dress! Oh, I was so _worried_, I didnae know _where _ye were, and if Mor'du had…!"

"Mum, Angus threw me. But I'm all right!" Merida hastily added, seeing Elinor's face blanch with worry.

"Well, yer home now. And that's the end of that." Elinor smoothed her daughter's wild curls and smiled at her. Merida smiled back tentatively.

"Come dear, I have something for ye."

Merida opened her mouth in surprise, but she allowed herself to be guided upstairs to her room. She did, however, glance over her shoulder at the little cake that she had set there innocently on a plate. There would be time later for that.

* * *

"Close yer eyes, Merida," Elinor said, as she closed the door. Merida hesitated, but complied. Elinor grinned after making sure her daughter indeed had her eyes shut tight.

"No peeking!" Elinor added. She turned toward her daughter's wardrobe and as she opened the closet doors, Merida let out a frustrated groan.

"Not more dresses, Mum, again?!" Elinor chuckled and examined Merida's newly-fixed bow. Satisfied with the design that she carved, Elinor approached her daughter and told her to hold out her hands. Merida did and felt the familiar feeling of wood in her palms. Her eyes shot open and she looked at her bow, awestruck.

"Mum!" Merida whispered, excitedly. "How…but ye threw my bow intae the fire! This is—this bow is…"

"Aye, my love, and I'm sorry for doing that. I just lost my temper. Yer father cleaned and restrung the bow, and I carved a new design for ye. I am really sorry…"

Merida examined the intricate design on the wood and let out a breathy gasp.

"Oh Mum, this is beautiful…ye really did…?"

"Aye, lass, I carved it," Elinor whispered, looking at Merida with a mixture of love and hope. "Do…d'ye like it?"

Then, Merida surprised her mother by placing the bow down and lunging into her mother's arms, hugging her fiercely.

"Oh, Mummy, _I _should be the one who's sorry! And the tapestry…I ruined it! After ye worked so hard on it…I don't deserve yer love, Mum."

Elinor gripped Merida's shoulders and stared at her squarely in the eyes. "Merida. It doesnae matter wot ye did; I will never stop lovin' ye. We may both be wrong in wot we did. But that doesnae mean we canna fix what we have broken, hmm?"

Merida gazed trustingly into her mother's warm brown eyes and then nestled into Elinor's embrace.

"I love you, Mummy."

Merida made a mental note to toss out the witch's cursed cake as soon as Elinor decides to release her from the strangling hug. In the meantime, Merida basks in the glow of Elinor finally acting as her _mother_, and not the queen.


	5. Chapter 5

The baby's wails filled their room, and Elinor quickly scooped Merida into her arms. She rocked her in her arms, gently humming to her. Fergus walked up behind Elinor and put an arm around his wife, nibbling lightly on the warm skin of her neck. In his eyes, there was infinite love for his beautiful Elinor and Merida. Elinor, rather than lean into his embrace as she usually would have done, sagged under his comforting weight.

"Fergus?" Came Elinor's soft, uncertain voice.

"Mmm? Wot is it, darlin'?"

"Do you love Merida?"

Fergus let out a disbelieving snort. What a question, he thought! "Of course I do, Elinor, what a silly question!"

Elinor turned around to look at him, still cradling Merida protectively in her arms.

"Are you disappointed that she isnae the son you wanted?" Fergus opened his mouth to speak, but closed it abruptly, lost for speech. Elinor seemed to take his silence for a yes. Her eyes grew unmistakably sadder in the candlelight and she turned away from Fergus. She pressed a gentle kiss to Merida's forehead and smoothed back her tiny daughter's red-gold curls. Tenderly. she put Merida back in her crib. Elinor walked to the bed she shared with Fergus and slowly sat down on the quilts. She looked up at Fergus, who stood, immobile, next to Merida's crib.

"I heard the lords the other day, Fergus," Elinor whispered. "Sayin' a girl was no good as heir. We need a son to follow in his Bear King father's footsteps..." Elinor felt tears well up in her eyes as she relived the moment when the lords hissed behind her back, scoffing that she was incapable of bearing sons. Fergus could not believe the lords dared to say such things about his beloved Elinor and Merida. His jaw clenched and he paced back and forth.

"Who said such a thing? Was it McIntosh? Or McGuffin? Dingwall always struck me as a pompous sort. I swear I'll clobber them to an inch of their-!"

Elinor gasped and hurried to Fergus' side. She clasped his hands to her heart and gazed pleadingly into his burning blue eyes. "No, Fergus, dinna do that. We canna risk another war breaking out...and I canna risk losing you."

Elinor sensed that Fergus was about to resume his tirade against the lords, so she quickly put her arms around him, hugging close to him, feeling his chest heaving from indignation. Fergus stiffened in her arms. "I am sorry that I couldnae give you a son this time, Fergus. I hoped, and prayed-" Elinor's voice broke, just the tiniest bit. "Please, dear...just give me...one more chance..."

Fergus finally snapped out of his trance and tilted Elinor's chin, forcing her to look into his eyes. His voice was firm but very gentle when he finally spoke. "Elinor, I would rather have a dozen daughters like Merida, than a son just because the lords say that. Merida is the most precious gift ye have ivver given me, and I thank the Wisps everyday for my good fortune."

"But I am not as young anymore, Fergus. Wot if I never give you what you need? A son to carry on the family name, and to rule in his father's footsteps?" Fergus shook his head and wiped the tears from Elinor's eyes.

"Elinor, listen to me. You and Merida **are **my whole world. Ye both are what I need. Wotever happens, I will be by yer side. We will face the world together."

Elinor smiled shakily and sniffed, rubbing her eyes. "Och, these hormones still get to me, Fergus..." She let out a teary giggle and caressed Fergus' chest. Fergus grinned at her and kissed her forehead. Elinor walked back to their bedside and got under the covers. She inclined her head in silent appeal for him to join her. Fergus peered into Merida's crib once more and gingerly petted his daughter's little head. Elinor let out a quiet chuckle, seeing her husband very carefully lean down to give Merida what must have been a scratchy kiss. Merida flailed her arms a bit when Fergus kissed her, managing to catch him on the side of his face. Fergus let out a yelp, surprised that a wee little baby could have such strength. Elinor watched from their bed and smiled, covering her mouth to muffle her giggles. Fergus stared down at Merida with amazement in his wide eyes. Merida settled down and her thumb managed to find its way to her rosebud mouth.

Fergus tiptoed to their bed and joined Elinor, pulling her close in his arms. Finally, Elinor let her guard down and snuggled next to his warm body. Fergus stroked her hair and let his hand trail down the back of her nightgown. When he began lifting the hems, Elinor shot him a shy but quizzical look. Fergus met her gaze with a cheeky, but reassuring glance. "We are in this together, darlin'," he reminded her.

Elinor blushed and averted her eyes, but allowed him to gently lift the soft linen away from her body. Fergus planted tender kisses all over Elinor's face and ducked under the covers to continue his task. Elinor gasped and reflexively cradled his head, pressing it to her bare stomach. Fergus massaged Elinor's sides, lifting his head out from under the covers to wink at her when she shifted slightly away, feeling ticklish.

"F-fergus..."

"Aye?" Fergus answered, positioning himself.

"I don't think...right now..." Elinor hardly had time to finish before Fergus gently thrust up into her. She whimpered, and Fergus immediately stopped his careful movements, afraid that he had hurt her.

"Eli, I'm so sorry! I thought ye wanted tae...do this?" Elinor pressed a slender finger to his lips, shushing him. "Aye, I do, but Merida..."

Fergus glanced over his shoulder, chagrined, but still Merida slept on, peacefully. Fergus smiled devilishly at Elinor. "We'll, then, mah love, we'll just have tae be quiet as a mouse." He punctuated each of his last three words with a kiss, starting at the base of her graceful neck down to the cleft between her breasts. Elinor arched her back and tried to remain quiet, bunching the sheets in her fists as she felt the familiar euphoric feeling of the two of them coming together. Pain started to mingle with pleasure as they went on, and Elinor felt a silky sheen of sweat begin to form on her forehead. Even though they had been married for years, Elinor still had yet to adjust to her imposing husband.

"S-stop, Fer-gus. Ahh...oh!" Elinor squeaked in surprise when Fergus nearly flopped down on her, though he managed to catch himself by propping on his elbows. His eyes were clouded by desire, though he could see Elinor's distress.

"I'm sorry, Elinor," he mumbled, looking abashed. He pecked her lips lightly and Elinor stroked his whiskery cheek.

"Don't be sorry, Fergus, it had to be done..." Elinor murmured, a slight twinkle appearing in her eyes. Then, simultaneously, they turned their heads in the direction of Merida's crib. A soft, snuffling snore came from the crib and both Elinor and Fergus chuckled.

"Merida sleeps just like ye, Fergus. As soundly as a bear."

"Aye," Fergus agreed. He couldn't be prouder of his wee lass then.

A/N: awww, I just love Fergus and Elinor's scenes with baby Merida. So much fluff! And yes, go me, I totally just wrote my (first) lemon. Hopefully the ending scene wasn't too bad... I deplore the scarcity of FergusxElinor M rated stuff, so how better to remedy the solution than to contribute some of my works? :) Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thank you as always to all of you who reviewed my story. -hands cookies to everyone- This one-shot is a companion piece to Elinor's pregnancy with Merida. I'm not too familiar with the whole experience of being pregnant (much less being pregnant in medieval times...), so I did my best. Please let me know how I did...I appreciate all constructive reviews. :)

* * *

Ten years passed. Ten long, tiring years with no result. Both Fergus and Elinor had aged an enormous amount. A streak of silver shot through Elinor's rich chestnut colored hair, and permanent stress had etched lines of worry into the corners of her eyes. There was no reason to think that this new year would be any different from the past years, but Elinor could not help but feel hopeful.

A new year always brought new changes, as Elinor said, and for the first time, she was right about it: she was, after all these long, barren years, once more with child. The feeling almost felt foreign to Elinor; the nausea, headaches, swollen feet, and loss of appetite. But she relished the thought of finally given another chance to provide a male heir. Certainly, Fergus was even more doting upon her. Though she outwardly scoffed at his over-protective behavior, she glowed with happiness inside.

Elinor sat alone in the room, stitching on her latest tapestry project. As she lovingly stitched scarlet thread into the the figurine Merida's hair, she reminisced about the day her darling daughter was born.

Merida was born a fighter; she came out with a bellowing cry. Fergus had teased Elinor that Merida was as strong as any boy, because when Merida was born, all the midwives had thought a prince had been born. Elinor loved her little lass from the moment she set eyes upon the fiery-haired princess. It did not matter to her that Merida was not the longed-for prince, because she was Elinor's little girl, her precious princess.

However, there was still the implied expectation that Elinor would bear a son soon after. When the prince did not come, she withdrew from Court and berated herself for the failure. It took years of coaxing by Fergus to get Elinor to come out from her shell. During this time, Elinor focused on making Merida into the perfect princess. When Merida was young, she loved to spend time with Elinor and Fergus and would spend many evenings playing by Elinor's feet as Elinor herself hummed their lullaby and stitched tapestry after tapestry.

A light knock sounded on her closed door, and Elinor looked up to see her husband smiling at her. She motioned for him to enter and rose, with a little difficulty, due to her very pregnant state. Fergus hurried in, looking worried.

"Elinor, darling lass, ye shouldn't be standing! Here, let me-"

"Och, Fergus, honestly, I'm fine. But...thank you." Elinor sank back down and breathed deeply, furrowing her brow slightly when she felt strong kicks against her abdomen. Fergus stroked her face gently.

"How is our wee babby today, Eli? Givin' ye more trouble?"

Elinor sighed. This pregnancy was much harder than the one she had with Merida. Her slender hands reached out to Fergus and their clasped hands rested against her swollen midsection. "Et's fine, and quite feisty. Et should be strong..." Elinor's voice trailed away. She blinked back into focus and smiled at Fergus kneeling at her feet. "Certainly, I'm much larger..." Elinor blushed. It was true: her gowns had to be remodeled almost every other week, as she had grown immensely in girth.

Fergus chortled and rested his chin on her knees. "But I can still wrap my arms around ye, Eli, so dinna worry about that. If ye do one day get as plump as Maudie..."

"Heaven help us all, I'm nearly there..." Elinor muttered.

"I'd still love ye with all mah heart. Because ye are carrying the future of Scotland, and our precious son or daughter."

"Should be any moment now," Elinor replied dryly. She patted his head, which was laying in her lap.

Suddenly, the tapestry slid between her fingers and she let out a sharp moan. Fergus opened his eyes in alarm.

"Wot is it, Eli? Are ye...?" Elinor gritted her teeth and attempted to smile reassuringly at her husband.

"I think I had better lie down, dear. Will ye help me, please?" Fergus had just lifted her into his arms when Elinor felt the familiar sharp pain start from her lower back. She clenched her fists and let out a ragged breath.

"Elinor?" Fergus gently lay Elinor down and smoothed the covers over her swelling belly. "Is it...?"

"Time? Yes." Fergus grew frantic and started tearing around the room, not even sure of what he was looking for. Elinor managed a small eye-roll before she waved her hand regally for him to come closer. "Fergus, calm down. The babby isnae coming this very second. Just...go f-find Maudie." Elinor drew in a sharp breath and looked at Fergus through hazy eyes. When she saw that he was standing as though frozen, she cried out: "Now would be a good time to go, Fergus!" Fergus gulped and nodded, barreling out the door. Elinor trembled from the immense pain and made sure she could not hear his heavy tread before she let out a piercing scream.

Hours later, with her hair plastered to her beet-red face, Elinor felt the contractions coming closer together, and she heard Maudie's squeaky, but reassuring voice telling her to push. Sweat poured down her face and she bore down on the pain. Fergus watched from a safe distance, and winced every time Elinor convulsed. Maudie was surprisingly calm, the lass, he noted. Elinor's eyes drifted shut and her entire body grew limp.

"My lady, you must not give up! Only a few more..." Maudie gripped Elinor's hands and peered anxiously into Elinor's face.

"Et...hurts...Maudie...so much." Maudie gently wiped Elinor's flushed face.

"Almost there, my lady."

* * *

The sudden, shrill cry of the newborn caught all of the people in the room by surprise. Maudie caught the babe and examined it, letting out a shriek of glee. "Et's a wee lad, a prince, my lord and lady!"

Fergus gaped for a moment and then hurried forward. He felt tears come to his eyes when he saw the little baby nestle close to Elinor. Elinor smiled dreamily and gently stroked the baby's cheek with her finger. "Oh Elinor, I'm so proud of ye! A fine, strapping lad to join our beautiful family! I'm so proud..."

Elinor felt immensely relieved; finally, they had their longed-for heir. But before she could answer Fergus, the pain returned, and she arched her back, letting out a little shriek. Fergus gave her a confused look before it hit him: there's was another baby on the way!

However, within twenty minutes, DunBroch had not only two new heirs, but three. Princes Hamish and Harris were born within seconds of each other, joining their elder brother Hubert, and as soon as they had made their entrance into the world, Elinor fainted. Her skin was pale and clammy. Fergus let out a bellow of fear, which seemed to rouse Elinor.

She gestured for Maudie to bring the triplets closer to her, and tiredly, she gazed into each little baby's eyes, which were each pair of them as blue as her husband's. "Th-th-three babbys!" Maudie was nearly incoherent in her dazed state, and for once, Fergus was too shocked and happy himself to tell her to calm down.

"Three handsome lads, Eli! I...can't believe it!" Elinor smiled with her eyes closed and she let out a long sigh of contentment and fatigue.

"We did it, Fergus...after so long...Well then, et was no wonder I was so large...three boys...oh dear."

Fergus laughed and marveled at the three miracles before them. "Och, I canna wait tae see old Dingwall's face! He thinks his precious laddie is so special, wait til he sees our boys, Elinor! He'll be reeking like haggis! HA! And I'll teach our boys how to sword fight, how to shoot arrows, and...and..."

Elinor chuckled quietly. "All of that can wait, Fergus. Heavens, your sons are merely hours old, and yer already planning out their futures!" Fergus fell to his knees, and the floors seemed to quake. Elinor slowly opened her eyes and gave him a glowing smile. She touched his knuckles lightly. "Be careful, Fergus, ye dinna want to risk injuring yer knees as well..."

Maudie had left the room to give the King and Queen their privacy, and to tell Merida that she had three new brothers. Merida was already bouncing on her heels and as soon as she heard Maudie calling her, she ran out and left Maudie flustered but grinning in her wake, struggling to catch up.

Merida tumbled into her parents' room and gasped with delight to see the three little bundles lying close to her mother. "Mum!" She whispered excitedly. Fergus motioned her closer and Merida nearly squealed when she saw that the triplets had precisely her coloring- flame-red hair and dark blue eyes.

"My darlin' Merida," Elinor murmured. "Meet Hubert, Harris, and Hamish."

"I'm a sister!" Merida shrieked in a whisper. She gathered her three little baby brothers close and planted a loving kiss on each forehead. Elinor smiled proudly.

"Aye, Merida, that ye are."

At that moment, Fergus thought his heart would burst from happiness. He had a beautiful queen, a warrior princess, and three sons. He was truly the luckiest man in the whole of Scotland.


End file.
